Echo
' Real Name -' Logan Hawk Current Alias - 'Echo '''Identity - '''Secret '''Alignment - '''Good '''Affiliation - 'The Disciples, Alpha Force (formerly), Lotus Clan (formerly) 'Base Of Operations -' Detroit, Michigan '''Gender - '''Male '''Species - '''Human '''Occupation - '''Vigilante Biography Origin Logan Hawk was born to a Native American father and a Caucasian mother. When Logan was 7 years old his father was murdered by a Detroit street gang. His mother couldn't take care of him on her own, so she sent him to live with his grandfather at his Indian tribe's reservation. While living on the reservation, Logan was taught the ways of the Native Americans, and was given the Indian name Tenskwatawa, which translates to "Echo". Logan's Grandfather was a master of archery and taught Logan everything he knew. Every generation's tribe leader was also the protector, so Logan's grandfather wanted him to take up the leadership role when he would eventually pass. There was a business man from the city who, for an unknown reason, was very interested in buying the reservation from the tribe. Logan's grandfather denied the man's offer multiple times and made it clear he wasn't selling it. Logan had been living on the reservation for 8 years when one day he was off in the woods practicing archery. When he returned to the reservation later that night, he saw it up in flames. He rushed inside to see if anyone was there, but everyone was killed by the fire. The only thing still intact in the reservation was his grandfather's longbow. Logan took it and quickly got out of there. He was now consistent on getting to the bottom of what had happened. After months of investigating he found out the reason the man wanted to buy the reservation was because it was built over a large mine of Amunite. Logan went back to the reservation and seen a business sign over the land where the reservation once was, so he tracked down the owner and put an arrow in his chest. Overwhelmed by anger and frustration, Logan then went searching for an answer to his problems. He had heard stories from his grandfather, of a wise man and old friend of his, called The White Lotus, who he was once very close to. Logan's grandfather told Logan that The Lotus helped him become a better man and leader, and also helped him handle the grief of his fathers death, when he had to step up and become the tribe leader. Logan, then traveled to Japan hoping that the man would be able to help him in some way, as he did with his grandfather. When he got there and explained his story to The White Lotus, he was promised that he would be taught the ways of the Lotus Clan and become a warrior and avenge his grandfather, although Lotus' idea of avenging was fighting with the clan and their cause, which Logan was unaware of. The clan was very impressed with Logan's archery skills. While a member of the Lotus, Logan was taught how to use his archery skills in combat and was trained in many martial arts such as Ninjutsu, Bojutsu, Eskrima/Kali, and Aikido. Logan was also taught how to use many weapons such as a sword, knives, and various throwing weapons. One day Logan overheard The White Lotus talking to his associates, and it was revealed that the man who wanted to buy and then burnt down Logan's grandfathers reservation was working for the White Lotus. Logan then confronted The White Lotus and demanded answers. Lotus then explained the reason for this was that he was after the Amunite for his own purposes. Lotus told Logan that he had made many offers to Logan's grandfather to buy the Amunite, but Logan's grandfather would always deny because he knew that Lotus was in charge of a deadly clan, and that he could easily weaponize the metal. The White Lotus told Logan that he was there the night the reservation was burnt down and gave Logan's grandfather one last chance to sell him the Amunite, but he denied once again. Lotus then killed Logan's grandfather and ordered the reservation to be torched. The White Lotus believed what he did was right because the Amunite only would help the clan out in their goal of "cleansing" the world. Lotus then told Logan that he is a man of honor, and honor and avenging loved ones is what the clan is all about. After saying this, he then told Logan he would give him the chance to kill him, and avenge his grandfather, if he can defeat him in battle. Lotus was not afraid he would lose, since he taught Logan everything he knew about combat. Logan, now full of rage engaged in a fight with The White Lotus. He ultimately lost, but managed to survive and escape from the clan. Logan then returned to his hometown; Detroit, Michigan. He knew it was a city full of crime and corruption, he recalled the memories of his early childhood. He wanted to protect the people of his city, since he was never able to take on his tribe leader and protector role. He promised himself he would keep training, and one day take down the White Lotus, to avenge his grandfather. Logan used the skills his grandfather and White Lotus had taught him when he returned to his city as a vigilante, and took the code name "Echo", in memory of his grandfather. Joining Alpha Force After several months in his career as a vigilante, Logan was approached to participate in a task force team to bring down threats, such as terrorism, in the world. Logan accepted the offer and became a member of the team. When sent on the team's first mission, Logan was offered a compound bow, but he denied, stating that he prefers his. Powers & Abilities Abilities * '''Expert Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Due to his intensive training as a member of the Lotus Clan, Logan has mastered many forms of martial arts. He is highly skilled in armed and unarmed combat. He has mastered many weapon-based martial arts such as sword fighting, stick fighting and knife fighting. In close quarter combat, Logan uses his bow as an improvised staff, or his tomahawks. His overall fighting style is a mixture of Ninjutsu, Bojutsu, Eskrima, and Aikido. * '''Master Marksman: '''Logan is known to have unrivaled accuracy with a bow and arrow. He is capable of hitting multiple moving targets, firing multiple arrows at once, and firing arrows very quickly. Logan's great accuracy also coincides with other projectile weapons such as throwing knives and firearms. * '''Skilled Detective: '''Logan is a very skilled detective, as he normally investigates crime scenes and murders, and tracks down criminals. * '''Skilled Tactician: '''Logan is very skilled at formulating plans and executing them. * '''Peak Physical Conditioning: '''As a highly skilled fighter and vigilante, Logan is in top physical condition. * '''Stealth Master: '''As a former member of the Lotus Clan, an organization that teaches assassination tactics, Logan is a master of stealth. He is able to sneak up on opponents and silently take them out. * '''Interrogation: '''As a vigilante, Logan is highly skilled in getting information out of criminals. He has enough knowledge of the human anatomy to cause someone great pain without immediately killing them. * '''Multilingual: '''Logan is capable of speaking English, his native language, and Japanese. Equipment * '''Wooden Longbow (formerly) * Compound Bow * Dual Tactical Tomahawks * Throwing Knives * Smoke bombs * Explosives * Infrared mask * Trick Arrows ** Grapple Arrow ** Electric Arrow ** Explosive Arrow ** Flare Arrow ' Echo's bow.jpg|Echo's first bow, which belonged to his grandfather. Echo's Compound Bow.jpg|Echo's compound bow, made for him by Destination, after his first bow was broken in a fight. Echo's tomahawks.jpg|Echo's Tomahawks Echo's throwing knives.png|Echo's Throwing Knives ' Costumes Echo First Costume.jpg|Echo's first vigilante costume Echo.png|Echo's second costume Category:Martial Arts Category:Firearms Category:Heroes Category:Demolitions Category:Stick Fighting Category:Swordsmanship